


垃圾淹没世界

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Three - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 无关干湿分类，亦不管可回收还是不可回收，垃圾都应该直接扔进垃圾桶。如若是这样，山田想，那这名为心脏的垃圾桶未免塞得太满了。





	垃圾淹没世界

**Author's Note:**

> ym→in←yt的场合  
短小的3p车  
想体现出有点被排除在外的yama和故意欺负他的ytin的感觉

无关干湿分类，亦不管可回收还是不可回收，垃圾都应该直接扔进垃圾桶。

如若是这样，山田想，那这名为心脏的垃圾桶未免塞得太满了。

他们管爱情叫垃圾，很大程度上是因为他们贩售的爱情太过廉价了。便利店打折促销的色素汽水，无论好不好喝，扔掉都不会感到可惜。2500日元就能在电脑前收获一些弥足珍贵的脸红心跳，若是再多花一些，说不定能现场获得wink或者是飞吻之类的。太廉价了。他经常疑惑，爱情就是这么廉价的东西吗？爱情难道不应该更难以触碰，更可望不可即，含有更多的酸涩苦楚和眼泪吗？

你傻的吗，伊野尾毫无掩饰地嘲笑他，回忆一下你演过的恋爱多拉马吧。

于是他陷入回忆。脑海里过了千百个令人心动的场景，却只能想起简易的场景搭建，无聊冗长的台词，人造雨人造雪人造花瓣，以及对手女优演哭戏时滴的眼药水。他心下了然，所谓爱情啊。

可垃圾食品很好吃嘛，中岛听着他们的对话表示不赞同，山酱你这样想的话完全是偶像失格哦。他一边说着，俯身抬起伊野尾的下巴，对方顺从地同他唇齿相接。山田认为自己应该嫉妒，可是又觉得他俩接吻的画面实在很好看。打破这样的景象未免太不解风情了，于是他选择沉默站在一旁。

这大概也是我将爱情视作垃圾的一种表现。他让思绪跑得远远的。伊野尾在接吻的空隙呻吟，喘息柔软低沉犹如哭泣，或者说，他确实是在哭泣。山田听见伊野尾模糊不清的抱怨，然而这家伙是不会撒娇的，所以那上扬的尾音和难以克制的媚意，一定不会是撒娇这种可爱的事。

面前的两个人又亲到一起去，伊野尾一边挨操一边黏黏糊糊发问，山田今天不想做吗，他不回答，闻言中岛却咬他嘴唇似乎在不满，别管他了。

唔，没有在说你一个人满足不了我的意思啦。伊野尾包容地笑了笑，伸手摸中岛的头发，有点儿像撸小狗又像是在哄小孩子。大概心里还是把他当弟弟吧，山田出神地想。即使伊野尾和中岛上床，他仍旧把他当作那个软趴趴的小不点儿。那自己呢，同样在和他上床的自己，又是以怎样的身份而存在的呢？可说到底，他无端怨恨起被思绪萦绕的自己，自己又何必征求伊野尾的认同呢。

明明是一个这样的家伙。他沉默不语，屋子里只有伊野尾如泣如诉的哭叫声，算不上多好听，可他还是因此而硬起来。明明是这样一个，他在心底斟酌着形容词，淫荡？滥交？似乎都不怎么合适。他说不清伊野尾究竟是脑子不好还是脑子太好，只知道去纠结他心里到底是怎么想的自己，那才是天底下最大的蠢货。

为什么要去思考这样的家伙的想法呢。他隐含着怒意反问自己，不去听自己下意识快要脱口而出的回答。

因为你在乎他，在乎他如何看待你，确切来说是如何看待你，与中岛。你不想承认的是……那回答中断，有什么字眼被生硬地抹掉。他最恨自己这样欲盖弥彰地去苍白狡辩。于是山田起身站在伊野尾面前，对方自满地笑起来。到底有什么好自满的，他又问自己，可答案就埋在舌尖底下。去理解伊野尾是一件困难的事，别再为生活增加痛苦了。

于是沉溺在欲望中就好。

山酱又输掉了。中岛笑眯眯看着他意有所指，山田想说总比一开始就没有抗争过的你要强，但转念一想对方又没什么要抗争的理由，毕竟，他们两情相悦，而自己才是那个横插一脚的人。太可笑了，他在伊野尾口腔温热柔软的包裹中叹息，对伊野尾竟然会用到两情相悦这种词汇，简直像是在用圣母来称赞妓女一样。

可抹大拉的玛利亚也被认为是妓女，而圣娼又总是孕育着神话。不至于吧，伊野尾而已，没有感情的，难以捉摸的，轻浮又浅薄的伊野尾而已，哪里能上升到宗教的高度呢。

纵使他的口交确实像天堂一样美妙。

上下都被堵住的人却仿佛乐在其中。伊野尾一只手支撑着自己的身子，另一只手抓着山田的上臂就像是落水者抓着救命稻草。嘴里胀大的东西隐隐跳动，撑得他脸颊都有些变形，伊野尾却像是尝到了甜头，眉眼全都弯起来。他将山田的阴茎吐出来，伸长舌头去舔那上面各种液体。他的表情认真又纯净，倒确实是有些基督使徒般圣洁的意味了。

待会儿我不会和你接吻了哦。中岛单手捞着伊野尾的腰抱怨，语气里倒是没什么嫌弃的意味，更多像是在信口拌嘴。他抽动的速度并非很快，但却进得极深，伊野尾被他顶得一抽一抽的，听上去有点像在打嗝儿。他用丰润的嘴唇去追逐山田挺翘的性器，话语被龟头压在喉咙眼里声音含糊不清。每次都这么说，实际上yuto根本就不介意嘛。

……不，还是会稍微介意一点的。

我一个被操的人都不介意，你还介意什么。伊野尾理直气壮地反驳他，伸手握住山田的灼热。骨节分明的手指被粘液弄得有些脏，拜托了山田，他嘴角上翘，都硬成这样了就不要装作一副性冷淡的样子了好吧。

见他不搭理自己，中岛有点委屈的抱怨起来。你这样子明显不像是在被操嘛。他弯下腰去咬伊野尾凸起的脊椎。对方吃痛喊着疼疼疼，可大概又觉得爽，声音里的媚意不降反增，握着山田硬挺的手也软绵绵没了力气。

都被你弄成这样了还不叫被操吗。

被操的家伙是不会有余裕伶牙俐齿的。中岛眼里带着明显的笑意，嘴巴挪到他耳朵边去撕咬伊野尾的耳垂，于是对方发出像小猫一样又细又软的呻吟，声音仿佛能挤出糖浆。

山田觉得滑稽，同时下体又胀痛得厉害。他无法理解为什么这两人在做爱的时候还能那么多话，又不是在上综艺节目。他抬着伊野尾的下巴把东西插进他嘴里，带着点泄愤的含义，动作故意凶狠粗暴。伊野尾反应不过来一时没忍住干呕，眼泪一下被噎得落下来。身后中岛抬头看他，湿漉漉的眼睛里同样是他读不懂的过分纯净的目光。

这样的做爱也太折磨人了。山田在伊野尾口中冲刺，却又难以抑制地想要痛哭。自始至终只有我一人在忍受煎熬，将爱情视作垃圾的兴许也只有我一人而已，另外的两端是彼此联系的，而他，他被割裂开来；或许，从一开始他就未能获得联系。可那些温暖的体温，那些过分缠绵的亲吻又算什么呢？他向床第间的爱语发问，又想起来实际上他们从不说情话。伊野尾和中岛之间只有他听不懂的奇怪拌嘴，而自己，则被扔到另一个空洞漆黑的盒子里去了。

打开啊，他冲不知名的谁怒吼着，把这猫箱的盒子打开啊。

结果还是败给了原始的冲动，或者说败给了伊野尾哭得过分凄惨的脸庞。但他被操到哭还是全都要归功于中岛，和自己一点关系都没有。山田把精液悉数射在伊野尾脸上，对方被操得神志不清，完全没反应过来唇角挂着的黏稠，他淹死在肉体快慰的水潭里，失神的表情看上去淫荡到不可思议。无意识间，他同他十指相扣。

十指相扣，他们之间极少这样。偶尔拍杂志摄影或是在演唱会上，他握住伊野尾的手冲镜头露出微笑，对方同样也笑着，如同两具保持微笑而死的尸体。犹如殉情。山田感受着对方虚软无力颤抖的手指，伊野尾的指尖发冷手心滚烫。山田想，他会不会是发烧了，发烧的人总是这样。

可病人不会耽于欲望。要死掉了，更多，再快点，对不起。伊野尾胡言乱语高声哭着，似乎已经有些破音了。他在向谁道歉呢？自己半软的性器挡住伊野尾狼狈不堪的表情，山田觉得心脏里的垃圾几乎要满溢出来。

就让世界被垃圾淹没吧。

Fin.


End file.
